Timeline of Galactic History
3989 BBY * Aurov Meji is born to Jedi masters Martol and Retria Meji on Eraidu. His life is complex, and other than his early service in the Jedi war against the Mandalorians he is lost to history. 3643 BBY * Chiss Sith Lord Adreth meets Acolyte Quilura aboard the terminus-class stardestroyer, Eliminator, tasked by Darth Geldian to recover an Imperial agent who is in custody of the Hutts. There are also rumours of a secret weapon under development with the Hutt cartel on Quesh. * Lord Adreth and Acolyte Quilura meet with Imperial Moff Karthan and Imperial Agent Delgane who update them with the tense situation between Imperial forces and the Hutt Cartel. A meeting is arranged between the Sith and Hutt leader, Tanjarra, to discuss peaceful exchange of the Imperial Agent. * After falling into traps in at the compound on the way to the meeting with Hutt Tanjarra, Lord Adreth and Acolyte Quilura uncover Jedi Knight Jith'Doz and smuggler Nicoh Asterravos. The Jedi reveals that the Republic have an interest in whatever the Hutts are hiding. * A battle ensues, leading to the death of Tanjarra the Hutt. Jedi Knight Jith'Doz escapes with Captain Asterravos. They capture Imperial Agent Delgane and take her back to the Jedi Temple in Tython. * The battle against the Hutt forces is won by the Empire. The secret weapon is discovered by General Zennion, a royal guard for the Emperor, who leaves with the evidence long before Lord Adreth and Acolyte Quilura can discover what it is. * Lord Adreth and Acolyte Quilura meet with Cipher Five, the Imperial Agent they were due to liberate from Hutt custody. The Sith take Cipher Five with them back to their ship to report back to Darth Geldian and take the Imperial Agent in for questioning. Acolyte Quilura asks about the whereabouts of Imperial Agent Delgane, who is presumed dead after the attack. * Upon leaving hyperspace at rendezvous co-ordinates with Darth Geldian's ship, the Sith and Imperial Agents witness Darth Geldian's ship implode from undetermined causes. A civilian ship in the area also detonates, as well as two lone fighters who attack the Imperial craft. * Lord Adreth, Acolyte Quilura and Cipher Five are taken aboard Prince-Lord K'oquellar's ship, who enters the system moments after the destruction of Darth Geldian's ship. The Sith and Imperial Agent are hauled in for questioning under suspicion of causing Darth Geldian's death. * The Sith arrive on Dromund Kass for further questioning by the Sith Council. 3620 BBY * In an effort to save combat lives, the Republic integrates more droids into its Special Forces, one such droid, Republic SIS code number G922-57F, later known as 8-2, is developed. The droid is given the rank of Lieutenant and assigned to Havoc Squadron as a strategic operations officer responsible for high-value target (HVT) elimination. 3613 BBY * Republic combat droid 8-2 is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and given the Republic Cross of Glory for his actions during an operation to evacuate a Jedi outpost under attack. In this mission, Havoc Squadron's commanding officer, Hark Kalen, was killed. 3600 BBY * In an attempt to assassinate Darth Eldred, the Sith shadow-Governor of Taris, Republic military droid Lieutenant 8-2 is captured after the successful assassination of Eldred. His capture and imprisonment would continue until roughly 17 BBY. 80 BBY * Kegan Farlander is born to unknown parents on Coruscant. He is taken to the Jedi Temple upon discovering his Force sensitivity. 74 BBY * Cally Halon is born to Yui and Jaxx Halon on Corellia. 70 BBY * Mikra Arano is born to unknown parents on the world of Nal Hutta. It is theorised that his mother was a rejected Jedi youngling who was rejected Jedi Padawan status at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. 59 BBY * Raviston Meji is born to a destitute Garu and Kashi Meji during an excavation on Ossus. Unable to care for him due to a downturn in their business, the couple decides to send the baby to Kashi's brother, retired Diplomatic Corps Captain Maragon Tressen. 54 BBY * Senu Meji is born to Garu and Kashi Meji on Mon Cala.Category:Timeline 52 BBY * Kai Darklighter is born to Jeon and Teranee Darklighter on Corellia. 47 BBY * Myana Trikoa is born to Senator Bellion Trikoa and his wife Mistrialian Trikoa. Bellion was a long-since retired former Senator from Mirnic, a small planet within the Sesweena Sector, whilst his wife was a well-known interior decorator in the Core worlds. * Mikra Arano is arrested by Jedi Master Jeon Darklighter and Corsec forces following years of investigation into random attacks on Republic trade vessels transporting bacta through the Corellian Trade Spine. Mikra Arano is tried on Coruscant following a Jedi investigation and learning of his Force sensitivity. Mikra was sentenced to life imprisonment on the mining world of Kessel, charged with spice running, smuggling, extortion, and theft of Republic property. 46 BBY * Keisha Farlander is born to Kegan Farlander and Cally Halon at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. * Kegan Farlander is forbidden from seeing Cally Halon, a worker at the Jedi Temple, following the birth of their daughter. He gives up his role as a Jedi Temple Guard and is sent to tour the Outer Rim with a branch of the Jedi Order searching out former sites of importance to the Order. His exile is also meant to end his relationship with Cally Halon and allow his daughter to be raised as a Jedi away from his influence. 43 BBY * Kegan Farlander returns to Coruscant following his duties in the Outer Rim. Cally Halon no longer works at the Temple, having her employment terminated. Their relationship is rekindled against the knowledge of the Jedi Council. 42 BBY * Laothin Farlander (later Kendari) is born to Kegan Farlander and Cally Halon on Coruscant. * Kegan Farlander manages to keep his family a secret from the Jedi Council, though suspicions arise of his continued attachments with his family. He still has no contact with his daughter, Keisha Farlander, who has joined a clan of younglings and begun her Jedi training. 38 BBY * Lena Arano is born to Mikra Arano and an unknown mother on the planet Kessel. * Mikra Arano reports his daughter's Force sensitivity to the prison guards on Kessel. Word is passed to the Jedi Order on Coruscant who collect Lena just before she turns one year old. By sending his daughter to the Core Worlds for training as a Jedi, Mikra hopes that his daughter will be a valuable contact when she is older to lessen his prison sentence. 36 BBY * Jedi Master Jenai Kentaris, friend to Jedi Knight Kegan Farlander, discovers that Kegan has been lying to the Jedi Council about his attachments to his family and not being in contact with Cally Halon. She learns that the pair have gotten married and had a second child and that Kegan plans to take his daughter, Keisha, away from the Order and abandon his role as a Jedi Knight. Fearful for her friend's mental state and well-being of the children, Jenai reports her friend and his betrayal of the Jedi Code to the Council. * The Jedi Order move quickly to intervene with Kegan Farlander's plans, pulling Keisha from her classes and moving her to one on one tutelage with a Jedi Knight off world. Jenai Kentaris reaches out to Cally Halon to explain what is going to happen, warning her that she should hand over their son to the Jedi Order for training. * Cally Halon flees Coruscant in a panic, taking her son Laothin with her to evade the Jedi Order from taking her family away from her. * Kegan Farlander confronts Jenai Kentaris after discovering she was the one who reported his betrayal of the Jedi code to the Jedi Council. After a heated confrontation, Kegan cuts down Jenai, removing one of her legs to prevent her from following him. He leaves Coruscant in search of his wife and son, vowing to return to retrieve his daughter and seek vengeance on those who jeopardised his family. Kegan Farlander and Cally Halon are never heard from again. 32 BBY * ARC Trooper 036 is engineered alongside other clone troopers mid-way through the creation of the clone army of the Republic. 22 BBY * Keisha Farlander is promoted to the role of Jedi Knight following heavy casualties at the Battle of Geonosis. She is assigned her first apprentice immediately after her knighting ceremony, a troubled girl from the Outer Rim named Lena Arano.